


shades of coffee

by crystallizedcherry



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: Jongin datang dengan setengah menunduk, dia melepaskan jaketnya dan menaruhnya begitu saja di punggung sofa. Seulgi memandanginya, tetapi Jongin beranggapan seakan-akan Seulgi tidak ada di bar tersebut, di batas antara ruang tengah dan dapur apartemen mereka.Seulgi dan Kai; dan cara memperbaiki sesuatu dengan kopi.





	shades of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

  1. **doppio**



Seulgi baru saja menuangkan dua _shot_ espresso ke dalam cangkirnya ketika pintu depan dibuka. Ia berputar di bangku bundar itu tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari cangkir. Jongin datang dengan setengah menunduk, dia melepaskan jaketnya dan menaruhnya begitu saja di punggung sofa. Seulgi memandanginya, tetapi Jongin beranggapan seakan-akan Seulgi tidak ada di bar tersebut, di batas antara ruang tengah dan dapur apartemen mereka.

“Katanya kau ingin menginap di rumah Sehun.”

Jongin berhenti, menengok. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. “Aku pulang. Dan?”

Seulgi berputar lagi, menghadap barnya, kembali pada kopi di hadapannya. Jongin menghilang di pintu penghubung antara tempat tinggal mereka dan studio.

* * *

Wendy mengernyit. Menengok lagi ke dalam cangkir Seulgi, lalu menatap matanya, memastikan sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. “Tumben,” komentarnya.

“Hidup itu harus bervariasi,” balas Seulgi, menyeruput _doppio_ -nya dua kali. “Sesekali.”

Wendy menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangan. “Kupikir seorang Kang Seulgi tidak bisa meninggalkan latte barang sehari saja. Pasti ada sesuatu.”

“Aku tahu kau sedang menggiringku ke satu pembicaraan, Wendy Shon, dan tolong bicarakan hal lain saja,”

“Son Seungwan sekarang, karena aku ingin terlihat _lebih Seoul_ ,” katanya, menjentikkan jari seolah-olah sedang membuat sulap, “satu bulan menjadi Wendy Shon di Toronto sudah cukup. Sekarang, ceritakan padaku apa saja yang terjadi selama aku bersenang-senang di sana.”

Seulgi mencecap-cecap lidahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa asam sekali. “Lebih baik aku mendengarkan ocehanmu tentang gombalan Chanyeol-oppa daripada menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Jongin sedang menyebalkan sekali.”

Sekali lagi, Wendy menjentikkan jarinya, sekarang tepat di depan wajah Seulgi seakan-akan sedang menghipnotis, atau baru saja selesai melakukannya. “Pertengkaran besarmu bersama Jongin setelah akhirnya hidup bersama? Ceritakan!”

Seulgi menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangan, kemudian menggosoknya. “Dia melarangku pergi ke Paris.”

“Paris?”

“Aku sudah mendaftar untuk ikut _summer course_ dari perancang-perancang idolaku untuk tren desain pakaian musim dingin tahun ini. Dia melarangku, bersikeras memasukkanku ke tim koordi untuk anak-anak didiknya yang akan _showcase_ musim mendatang dan debut di akhir tahun nanti. Semuanya jadi salah bagi kami berdua gara-gara itu. Apapun yang dia lakukan rasanya menggangguku, dan sebaliknya, apapun yang kulakukan sepertinya mengganggunya ....”

“Hmm, hm. Aku mengerti. Aku pernah mengalami yang seperti itu juga.” Wendy bersandar pada kursi sambil menyilangkan tangannya. “Dan, kaupikir kopi hitam adalah simbol kesedihan, makanya kau berlari ke sini?” tambahnya sambil mengedikkan dagu ke cangkir di atas meja. “Aku dan Chanyeol-oppa suka kopi hitam pekat, _doppio_ murni, omong-omong.”

“Bukan begitu.” Seulgi mengangkat bahu tanpa alasan yang pasti. “Aku terlalu banyak berurusan dengan _latte_ dan kupikir ini saatnya mencoba hal baru ... yang hampir tidak pernah kusentuh. Terluka, sedih, marah, kesal, membuatmu jadi melihat hal-hal lain.”

“Dan kau tidak berencana minta maaf pada Jongin?”

“Seakan-akan kami punya waktu untuk bicara soal itu.”

“Dia sedang pergi?”

“Sibuk. Seminggu ini kami jarang bertemu. Tapi tidak juga tanpa bicara sama sekali. Kami berbicara cuma untuk hal-hal yang sangat penting, dengan singkat dan dingin.”

Wendy berdecak, mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. “Rekorku dan Chanyeol-oppa saling diam itu tiga hari. Sama sekali tidak bicara. Sepertinya kasusmu lebih baik.”

Seulgi mengerutkan hidungnya. “Dan menurutmu?”

Wendy mengangkat cangkir kopinya, sebelum menyeruput dia tersenyum tipis pada Seulgi. “Ajak Jongin minum _americano_ bersamamu.”

* * *

 

 

  1. **americano**



Seulgi bangun dengan keadaan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sunyi dan hampa, meskipun Jongin masih berada di sekitarnya. Tempat tidur masih berantakan di sisi Jongin: sprei yang kusut dan bantal yang tidak karuan letaknya. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan samar-samar aroma sabun Jongin masih tersisa di udara. Berarti lelaki itu belum lama keluar dari kamar. Seulgi duduk cukup lama di tempat tidur, memikirkan cara-cara yang bagus untuk mewujudkan saran Wendy, konsekuensi-konsekuensinya, serta kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang bisa saja terjadi di luar dugaan awal.

Ia keluar setelah mandi dengan cepat, lantas menemukan Jongin di bar kecil mereka, sedang bersama secangkir kopi dan tabletnya disandarkan pada konter, dia menonton ulang video latihan anak-anak didiknya.

Seulgi menghampiri dengan mengendap-endap. Namun Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dengan tenang, seolah sudah mengetahuinya, dia mengangkat satu cangkir yang tidak dia sadari ada dua—satu tak terlihat dari belakang, satu lagi berada di samping Jongin, yang awalnya Seulgi kira adalah milik lelaki itu.

Ia menerimanya tanpa bersuara. Cangkir itu sempat bertahan saja di tangannya, dan ia membeku menatap Jongin seolah-olah Jongin adalah orang asing di hadapannya.

 _Americano_. Jongin memiliki preferensi yang berbeda, ini adalah hal baru untuknya. Seulgi bersandar pada bar, mencicipi kopinya sedikit demi sedikit. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Jongin juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya sehingga membuat kopi yang berbeda pula pagi ini.

“Hari ini, kau pergi sampai malam lagi?”

“Ya.”

Seulgi menunggu. Namun Jongin tak berkata apa-apa lagi. “Aku akan pergi ke rumah temanku untuk ikut webinar dari beberapa petinggi perusahaan desain yang mengontrakku bulan kemarin. Cuma satu jam, tapi mungkin agak lebih lama karena kami akan membahas banyak hal.”

“Oke. Jangan melewatkan makan malam.”

Lalu, hening lagi. Di satu sisi Seulgi merasa lega, karena Jongin ternyata mendahului usahanya. Membuat inisiasi yang membuatnya tersentuh. Namun di sisi lain, semuanya terasa kaku, sampai-sampai ia takut hal-hal lain tidak akan kembali seperti semula lagi.

* * *

 

 

  1. **macchiato**



Apartemen mereka terbagi dua. Di sisi satu, adalah rumah yang mereka tempati berdua. Di unit yang lain dimodifikasi menjadi dua pertiga ruang latihan untuk Jongin, sepertiga untuk studio Seulgi.

Hari itu ruang latihan sedang ramai. Seulgi melewati begitu saja anak-anak didik Jongin, rata-rata merupakan _trainee_ yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Mereka sedang berlatih bersama, dan Jongin mengawasi mereka dari sudut. Seulgi langsung menuju studionya, bekerja sambil meneytel lagu jazz dengan volume rendah.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mendengar keramaian, anak-anak itu sedang _break_. Ia tersenyum sebentar, mengingat masa-masa seperti itu, saat ia seusia mereka, dan menganggap latihan adalah waktu-waktu bermain yang seru, karena masa-masa bermain itu hilang dari masa kecil seperti orang-orang kebanyakan.

Agak lama kemudian, keramaian itu berhenti. Anak-anak itu keluar, barangkali Jongin mentraktir mereka makan. Seulgi membiarkannya saja.

Tahu-tahu, keramaian itu datang kembali dengan tiba-tiba, bahkan sampai ke pintu studionya. Seulgi berputar di kursinya, terkejut mendapati anak-anak itu mendorong-dorong Jongin di ambang pintu. Seulgi curiga, jangan-jangan mereka tahu bahwa ia dan Jongin sedang dalam masa yang agak kurang nyaman.

Jongin tampak salah tingkah, segan untuk masuk, tetapi anak-anak itu bersikeras dan menyorakinya dengan tawa jahil. Di tangannya, ada dua gelas plastik kopi dingin. Dari warnanya, Seulgi menebak itu adalah _macchiato_.

Jongin pun akhirnya masuk, dua dari anak-anak itu membungkuk sebentar saja pada Seulgi, kemudian pergi. Jongin menyunggingkan senyum kecut, menyerahkan kopi itu pada Seulgi.

“Kukira kalian makan di luar.”

“Tidak. Baru saja ada katering dari perusahaan. Dan mereka kubiarkan mengambil koleksi jus kita di lemari es.” Kemudian dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah kopi Seulgi. “Mereka ingin melihatku membuat kopi untukmu.”

“Oh, jadi ini latihan terjadwal?” Seulgi meminum kopinya sedikit, tampak tak peduli pada cerita terakhir Jongin, lalu bergeser ke meja yang lebih dekat dengan Jongin, di mana sebuah buku sketsa juga terbuka di sana. Ia membawa serta buku sketsa yang lebih besar dari sisi meja yang lain, menegakkan sketsa itu atas meja di sebelah kanannya.

“Ya. Ruang latihan untuk laki-laki sedang diperbaiki penerangannya. Yang untuk perempuan sedang dipakai. Jadi kubawa saja mereka ke sini.”

“Hmm, begitu.”

Seulgi menaruh kopinya di meja, lanjut membuat sketsa di buku yang lebih kecil.

“Kau sedang apa?”

“Menambah desain untuk _clothing line_ bersama seniorku. Aku perlu referensi dari desain lama karena ini masih satu seri.”

Jongin mengangguk-angguk, tetapi Seulgi tak melihatnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa lelaki itu begitu dekat dengannya saat Jongin menaruh dua lembar tisu yang dilipat di bawah gelas kopinya yang berembun.

“... Oh, terima kasih.”

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mundur. Seulgi membalas senyumannya dengan canggung.

* * *

Seulgi menyingkap selimut begitu saja, turun dari tempat tidur tanpa membangunkan Jongin yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut putih tersebut.

Kopi adalah ritual yang tidak pernah bisa ditinggalkan. Seulgi membuat _macchiato_ seperti yang kemarin dibuatkan Jongin untuknya, mencecap-cecap rasanya dengan lidahnya yang masih sedikit kaku setelah bangun tidur. Ia juga merasa sisa rasa pasta gigi yang masih menempel pada sekitar mulutnya mengganggu kepekaannya pada kopi. Namun akhirnya ia membawa saja dua cangkir itu ke dalam kamar.

“Hei. Bangun.” Ia meletakkan cangkir itu di meja kecil di samping Jongin. Ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin dengan ringan. “Bangun. Sudah pukul delapan.”

Jongin mengernyit, semakin meringkuk saja di dalam selimut. “Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Pusing.”

“... Apa?” Seulgi pun memeriksa keningnya. “Kepalamu tidak panas.”

“Kamar jadi berputar saat aku membuka mata.”

Seulgi membelalak. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Jongin memang pernah terserang vertigo, itu pun karena jadwal yang terlampau padat. Belakangan ini Jongin hanya menjalani aktivitas rutinnya, tampaknya tidak terlalu melelahkan— _pasti ada sesuatu_ , pikir Seulgi. Ia lekas-lekas meninggalkan kamar.

Kotak obat di ruang tengah hampir kosong. Seulgi lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mengisinya. Ia ambil saja obat-obatan seadanya, yang biasanya dikonsumsi Jongin saat kepalanya sakit atau salah satu anggota tubuhnya nyeri karena kelelahan.

Tahu-tahu, di atas tempat tidur, Jongin bersandar dengan santai, memangku bantalnya, dan menyeruput kopi.

“Kau tidak boleh minum kopi—kau harusnya minum obat—tapi, tunggu! Kau bisa bangun?” Seulgi pun duduk di tempatnya semula. Keningnya berkerut. Tepat saat ia ingin menuduh Jongin, Jongin tertawa.

Seulgi memberengut. Jongin tetap tertawa, yang akhirnya mengajak Seulgi untuk ikut tertawa dan memukul ringan Jongin.

Seulgi kemudian tersadar. Seperti tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka sebelumnya. Dadanya terasa hangat. Benarkah permintaan maaf tidak perlu?

“Memang benar aku pusing, tetapi tidak ada yang berputar. Mungkin kafein bisa membantu.”

“Jangan berbohong.”

“Sungguh. Aku ingin istirahat saja hari ini. Anak-anak yang akan datang jika diperlukan. Jika tidak terlalu mendesak, aku bisa meliburkan mereka hari ini.”

Seulgi menghela napas. “Tapi aku tidak di rumah seharian.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah.”

Hal itu memantik sesuatu di benak Seulgi. Jongin tak juga begitu membebaninya dengan ikatan. Jongin membebaskannya.

* * *

 

 

  1. **flat white**



“Jadi masih diperbolehkan?”

“Iya. Mereka menambah kuotanya, mungkin mereka mendapatkan lebih banyak narasumber. Jadwal juga sudah berubah, kursus diperpanjang tiga hari. Ada susunan acara yang berbeda.”

Seulgi mengusap keningnya. Temannya, seorang desainer Korea yang tinggal di Paris, menatapnya lewat layar _video call_ tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. “Jadi masih ada kesempatan buatmu. Kenapa tidak? Kutunggu kedatanganmu ya, di sini.”

“Akan kupertimbangkan.” Seulgi pun mengangguk lemah. “Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku. Sampai jumpa.”

“Sampai jumpa, Seulgi-ah.”

Seulgi mendongak, mengusap ujung matanya yang tahu-tahu sudah basah hanya setelah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa ia dapatkan di Paris yang tinggal selangkah lagi itu. Sebelum ia resmi menjadi desainer rekanan agensi tempatnya bernaung dahulu, saat ia masih menjadi seorang idol, belajar di Paris tentang seni—seni apapun itu—adalah impian terbesarnya.

Namun Paris mengingatkannya juga pada hal yang baru-baru ini terjadi di antara ia dan Jongin. Apakah Jongin sudah bisa melunak? Rasanya bagi Seulgi ini sungguh tidak adil. Jika mereka sama-sama berjanji untuk tidak mengekang, tetapi mengapa Jongin begitu bersikeras agar ia tetap di sini untuk proyek yang lain, ketimbang mewujudkan impian yang digenggamnya lebih dahulu bahkan semenjak sebelum bersama Jongin?

Tiba-tiba saja Seulgi melihat siluet di pintu studionya, yang menjauh tepat ketika ia menyadarinya.

Seulgi menenangkan diri cukup lama hingga kemudian Jongin datang, dua _cup_ _flat white_ berada di tangannya. Seulgi hampir-hampir tidak menyadari kedatangannya sampai Jongin meletakkan _cup_ itu di antara ia dan ponselnya yang masih berada pada _holder_ di atas meja.

“Aku mendengarnya.”

Seulgi mendongak. “Aku boleh pergi?”

Jongin diam saja. Dia menekuri dinding di balik punggung Seulgi, bersandar pada tepian meja studio.

“Aku ingin pergi.”

“Bagaimana jika aku masih ingin satu proyek denganmu di debut anak-anak didikku ini?”

Seulgi meringis pelan. “Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mimpi yang kupunya bahkan sebelum bersamamu.”

Jongin tak menoleh. “Pergi saja. Dengan begitu aku juga akan kehilangan mimpi yang kupunya sebelum aku bersamamu.”

Seulgi mendesah keras, air matanya meleleh lagi. Suaranya bergetar ketika ia mengomentari, “Ego, huh? Semua ini adalah tentang ego.”

Jongin meninggalkannya tanpa bicara apa-apa. Seulgi menggenggam _cup_ di hadapannya dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

Perempuan itu segera keluar dari studio, membawa cangkirnya, dengan langkah yang pelan-pelan. Jongin berada di ruang latihan, menonton video anak-anak didiknya. Seulgi segera duduk bersila di sampingnya.

“Aku minta maaf,” katanya, berupaya keras agar ia bisa mengatakannya tanpa menangis. “Kita sama-sama punya keinginan dan ego. Siapa yang tidak ingin impian lamanya terwujud? Dan kurasa—”

“Pergilah.” Jongin hanya menoleh sedikit. “Kapan lagi kau dapat kesempatan itu?”

“Aku akan mengerjakan dua-duanya, Jongin-ah. Masukkan aku ke dalam tim koordi, aku akan melakukannya dari jauh, semuanya tidak sulit.”

“Itu melelahkan. Tidak akan bisa. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kita berdua sama-sama tidak ingin kau sakit saat kita sedang berjauhan.”

“Aku tidak selemah yang kaukira—aku masih punya tenaga masa remajaku—”

“Dan kalau pun kau bisa, apakah mereka akan mengizinkan ada anggota tim yang tidak bisa siap di tempat? Kautahu agensi ini sangat ketat, Seulgi-ah. Standardisasi mereka tidak main-main. Kita tidak bisa hanya asal memasukkan nama tanpa kinerja. Etos kerja mereka tidak berjalan dengan cara seperti itu.”

Seulgi menunduk. Kopi di tangannya semakin mendingin. Tapi tidak dengan hati dan sudut matanya.

“Pergi saja. Kita bisa satu tim lain kali.”

“Dan aku ... aku juga bisa mencari kesempatan lain untuk belajar langsung dari idolaku.”

Jongin bergeser, duduk bersila menghadapnya. “Ini bukan jalan keluar.”

“Lantas apa, bagaimana?”

Jongin menggenggam tangan Seulgi di cangkir kopi. “Pergilah. Impianmu lebih besar. Aku salah karena tidak minta maaf lebih dahulu, anggap itu bentuk permintaan maafku.”

“Tapi—”

“Aku, bekerja dalam tim denganmu? Kita sudah melakukannya dengan hidup bersama seperti ini. Kerja sama tim? Ini sudah terjadi. Kerja sama tim adalah mendukung satu sama lain meski tujuannya kadang berbeda. Kehidupan seperti inilah kerja sama tim yang sebenarnya.”

Secara naluriah Seulgi menyentuh kalungnya, rantai kecil tempat ia menggantungkan cincinnya. Jongin tersenyum di hadapannya.

* * *

 

 

  1. **cappuccino**



“Dia bilang begitu?” Wendy mengitari bar kemudian berdiri di sisi Seulgi. “Aku bisa meleleh lalu tidak kembali ke wujud semula lagi jika Chanyeol-oppa bilang begitu.”

“Kukira kau mendengar hal-hal seperti itu setiap hari.”

“Eh, mendengarnya setiap detik malah membuatnya jadi biasa-biasa saja. Chanyeol-oppa dan Jongin berbeda. Kita sedang berbicara Kim Jongin yang sama, ‘kan? Ya ampun, ahli juga dia meluluhkan hati wanita. Belajar dari siapa?”

Seulgi mencibir sedikit sambil mengangkat bahunya. “Tapi aku masih merasa bersalah.” Seulgi pun menyodorkan gelas tinggi berisi _cappuccino_ dingin yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya pada Wendy, kemudian lanjut membuat untuk dirinya sendiri. “Seolah-olah aku memenangkan egoku sendiri.”

“Bukan ego lagi namanya jika kalian sepakat dan dia mengerti dengan baik.”

“Tetap saja rasanya aneh.”

“Masa’ mau kau batalkan lagi? Pergi ke sana itu membuka koneksi, lho. Seperti yang sering kulakukan saat bolak-balik Korea-Kanada. Lama-lama Chanyeol-oppa juga terbiasa dan teman-temanku di sana menjadi teman-temannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan membuka studio di sana tanpa campur tanganku, dan aku yakin kau juga bisa memanfaatkan jalan yang sama bersama Jongin. Apalagi dulu dia adalah _brand ambassador_ produk bermerk dari sana, hm?” Wendy pun duduk di bangku bundar, menghadap Seulgi sambil menepuk bahunya. “Itu demi kehidupan kalian di masa depan juga. Kita tidak selamanya berada di titik ini. Harus ada sesuatu yang terus membuat kita berkembang, bahkan setelah tahun-tahun penuh usaha keras di belakang sana.”

Seulgi memandangi kopinya yang baru setengah jadi. Mungkin Jongin sudah menyadari hal ini lebih dulu dari dirinya?

* * *

Seulgi membawa tujuh gelas _cappuccino_ dingin itu ke dalam ruang latihan. Anak-anak sedang duduk melingkar di sekitar Jongin. Ia datang mengendap-endap, begitu ada salah satu anak yang mengenalinya, ia menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya.

Sengaja ia berdiri di balik punggung Jongin begitu lama, sampai semua anak menyadarinya, menunjuk-nunjuk padanya dengan segan, sampai semua itu membuat Jongin curiga. Lelaki itu menoleh. _Oh_ , katanya, dan dia pun tertawa. “Selamat datang.”

Lingkaran itu pun terbuka untuk Seulgi, mempersilakannya duduk di tengah-tengah. Ia membagi-bagikan minuman tersebut, kemudian Jongin bertanya dengan isyarat, _kau tidak?_ Seulgi menggeleng dan berkata, “Sudah. Biar untuk kalian saja.”

Kemudian, perempuan itu bertanya pada anak-anak, “Kalian baru saja istirahat, atau sudah sejak lama?”

“Setengah jam,” Jongin yang menjawab. “Selesaikan saja minumnya, baru kalian lanjut latihan.”

“Persiapan untuk _showcase_?”

“Masih mencoba beberapa koreografi dan _dance cover_. Memilih-milih mana yang tepat untuk nanti ditampilkan di _showcase_.”

“Boleh kulihat salah satunya?”

“Tentu saja.” Jongin pun memandang anak-anak didiknya bergantian. “Setelah ini, tampilkan yang kita lakukan tadi, oke? Kalian tunjukkan yang terbaik, istriku orangnya tidak main-main.”

Seulgi tersenyum. “Hush. Kau ini. Jangan membuat imej yang aneh-aneh tentangku.”

“Tidak main-main itu kurasa tidak aneh.”

Seulgi menggeleng-geleng.

“Jongin-ssaem sering bercerita tentangmu, Seulgi-sshi. Katanya kau pekerja keras!”

“Dan pakaian buatanmu selalu bagus-bagus.”

“Aku sering membeli baju di distromu, Seulgi-sshi, dan kakakku juga suka membeli koleksi-koleksi eksklusif tiap musim dari merkmu.”

“Jongin-sshi juga bilang kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik.”

Seulgi menatap sembari menelengkan kepala ke arah Jongin yang tersenyum salah tingkah. Permepuan itu pun terkekeh. “Orang ini bekerja lebih keras daripada aku. Kalian tidak salah memiliki guru seperti dia.” Kemudian Seulgi pun menambahi, “Satu-satunya hal paling menyebalkan darinya adalah dia seringkali merebut boneka beruang kesayanganku.”

Anak-anak itu tertawa bersamaan dengan Seulgi yang secara sengaja memukul betis Jongin yang menyilang di dekat kakinya. Jongin mau tak mau turut tertawa juga.

Anak-anak itu mengakhiri istirahat mereka dengan mengumpulkan gelas dari Seulgi, lalu menaruhnya di sudut ruangan, dikumpulkan bersama dengan bekas kotak-kotak makanan mereka. Mereka mempraktikkan apa yang tadi diminta oleh Jongin.

Seulgi menonton mereka dengan penuh rasa nostalgia sekaligus bangga. Jongin telah melatih mereka sedemikian rupa, membentuk mereka, dan Seulgi tak bisa lebih bangga lagi. Ia melirik pada wajah puas Jongin yang mengamati gerakan mereka dengan saksama, senyum tipis terukir pada wajahnya.

Dengan rasa percaya diri, Seulgi yakin ia memang tak salah memilih kehidupan. Jongin mungkin tak sempurna, sama seperti dirinya, dan terkadang mereka masih sama-sama berusaha memenangkan ego sendiri, tetapi Jongin adalah seorang pekerja keras, yang tak akan menyerah karena hal kecil.

Termasuk menyerah soal dinamika hubungan.

* * *

 

 

  1. **flat white**



Seulgi menggeser cangkir kopinya, yang berisi _flat white_ panas tetapi hanya tinggal separuh, melipat tangannya di atas bar. Melirik Jongin yang asyik memainkan gim di sampingnya, dengan secangkir kopi yang belum tersentuh.

“Hei.”

“Hmmm.”

“Dua bulan kutinggal nanti, baik-baik ya. Jaga diri.”

Tawa Jongin meledak mendadak. “Aku tahu, aku bukan anak kecil. Seandainya kangen, aku bisa langsung pergi tiga-empat hari ke Paris. Sekalian jalan-jalan.”

Seulgi juga tertawa. “Kutunggu, lho, kejutan-kejutannya.”

Jongin menjeda gimnya sesaat, menatap Seulgi dengan sorot mata yang benar-benar membuat Seulgi terdiam, karena Jongin biasanya hanya melakukannya di saat-saat tertentu. “Pulanglah juga dengan membawa kejutan.”

Seulgi menghela napas sebentar. Ia balik menekuri jari-jarinya di atas bar. “Ini bagian dari kehidupan kita. Caraku untuk tetap bertahan demi kita berdua. Aku ingin tetap berkarir sampai nanti, karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.” Seulgi kembali pada Jongin, berusaha tersenyum selembut mungkin. “Karena kehidupan orang dewasa, kehidupan pernikahan seperti kita, bukan cuma tentang cinta lagi, ‘kan? Itu picisan. Terlalu polos. Ini adalah tentang bertahan bersama, saling membantu, berantisipasi bersama .... Aku ingin membangun koneksi di luar, demi kita berdua. Rasanya ajaib sekali bahwa mimpi yang kupunya di masa muda, ternyata bisa menjadi milik kita bersama, saat ini, juga di masa depan. Apakah itu semua sudah cukup sebagai kejutan?”

Jongin pun menggeser bangkunya, lebih merapat pada Seulgi, dan menggenggam salah satu tangannya. “Aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmmu.”

Seulgi meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jongin. “Kita adalah tim yang terbaik, ingat itu, ‘kan?”

Jongin mengangguk.


End file.
